Big DigiBrother
by SoraIshida y Hikari
Summary: Los chicos elegidos deberan estar encerrados en una casa durante varios meses para ganar dinero, lo que no saben es que estaran entre amigos... hay lugares en los que si hacen estos concursos...:P


Big DIGIBrother  
  
By SoraIshida and Hikari  
  
----  
  
Si viven en algun donde haya "Big Brother" o "Gran Hermano", ya sabran un poco de que trata todo este lio...:P  
  
----  
  
Integrantes de la casa...  
  
----  
  
Un chico en su casa, tan pensativo, pero su imagen no lo ayuda mucho, ha estado alli sentado ya como 2 o 3 horas, cada dia, esperando una inutil carta; un inutil sobre que podria cambiar su vida.  
  
Su hermana pasa por ahi, tan solo lo ve. Su alborotada cabellera lo esta mas que siempre; su mano en su barbilla; y el, parece como si no respirara, tan quieto y silencioso.  
  
"Hermano, aun sigues esperando..." susurra ella deteniendose cerca de el.  
  
"Â¿Eh?" el alza su rostro, por fin alguien le habla despues de unas semanas.  
  
"Y si... Â¿No te eligieron?" pregunta ella.  
  
"Ellos tubieron que haberme elegido," responde el, secamente.  
  
"Hermano..." vuelve a suspirar.  
  
"Creo que debo de ir a ducharme," y dicho esto, se para, directo al baÃ±o.  
  
La mirada de Kari es guiada por Tai unos momentos, hasta que el se me te al baÃ±o, luego, recapacita, y se dirije a una pequeÃ±a mesa que esta cerca de la puerta. Ahi hay un florero, y detras de el, un sobre. Ella lo agarra y se lo acerca.  
  
"Creo que nunca debi de haber concursado en eso," suspira ella mirando el techo.  
  
----  
  
"Â¡MamÃ¡!" grita una chica desde su alcoba, "Â¿no ha llegado ningÃºn sobre para mi?"  
  
"Â¡No, Mimi!" le dice la Sra. Tachikawa desde el piso de abajo, "cuando llegue te hablo."  
  
La chica Tachikawa tambien ha esperada por mucho tiempo, ella entro a esto despues de la pequeÃ±a Yagami y el mayor de aquellos hermanos.  
  
Ella, se acuesta en la cama de su alcoba, tan solo recordando a todos sus amigos, preguntandose que sera de ellos, pero no obtiene respuesta...  
  
Un grito arruina sus pensamientos...  
  
"Â¡Mimi!" grita de nuevo su madre, "Â¡Aqui hay un sobre para ti!"  
  
La chica baja rapidamente las escaleras, y ahi esta su madre, le arrebata el sobre y se sigue de largo, mientras lo abre. Lo empieza a leer. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro por cada paso que da...  
  
La puerta suena fuertemente. La Sra. Tachikawa la abre, y por ella entra el novio de nuestra amiga... Michael...  
  
"Â¡Mimi! Â¡Me aceptaron en el 'Big Brother' Japon," contesta el acercandose a ella.  
  
"Â¡A mi tambien!" le contesta volteandose a el.  
  
Los dos se acercan mas y se abrasan, muy contentos.  
  
----  
  
Los rubios en su casa, no haciendo nada, tumbados en los muebles del living, tan solo buscando algo en la television, pero como siempre, nunca hay nada bueno, todo es basura.  
  
"No se como te gustan esos programas, hermanito," le dice el mayor, "Â¡Â¿como un perro va a lanzar un bumerang y luego mandar mesajes no agradables a personas?!"  
  
"Hoy no fue el bueno... hoy nada mas hubo pura babosada... igual que en tu maldito canal de musica..." el rubio Takaishi hace una pausa, "Â¿como se llama?...AAA.... ya recuerdo... MTV," explica.  
  
"Solo tubieron un mal dia..." explica el mayor cerrando sus ojos.  
  
"Si, aja..." el rubio hace una pausa mas grande que la anterior, " Â¿es tener un mal dÃ­a poner musica de S CLUB 7, Five, Back StreetBoys, Christina Aguilera, Westlife..."  
  
"Bien, ya entendi..." interrumpio Yamato, "pero es que no hay nada mas que hacer mientras esperamos que podamos entrar a la casa de 'Big Brother' Japon."  
  
"Voy a dormir, a veces creo que me la paso mejor durmiendo que despierto..."  
  
T.K. se dirije a su antiguo cuarto. De un momento a otro, un ruido se escucha de la puerta, los dos voltean a ver, y ahi, hay 2 sobres tirados, uno para cada quien.  
  
Los dos salen corriendo y agarran un sobre, los leen y se emocionan mucho.  
  
"Â¡Estoy en el 'Big Brother' Japon!" grita Yamato volteado hacia su hermano.  
  
"Â¡Yo tambien!" T.K. tambien lo mira fijamente.  
  
Los dos se quedan un rato callados, hasta que gritan al unisono: "Â¡Estamos en el 'Big Brother' Japon!"  
  
----  
  
El chico de cabellos alborotados sale del baÃ±o, esta todo mojado, y solo ve a su hermana, ahi sentada, con un sobre en cada mano, y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
  
"Â¿Que pasa, Kari?" pregunta el con la toalla puesta.  
  
"Â¡Que ya llego la carta que estabas esperando!" grito ella volteandolo a ver.  
  
"Â¡Â¿Si?!"  
  
"Â¡SI!"  
  
"Pero... Â¿de que es el otro sobre que tienes en la mano?"  
  
"Â¡Es que yo tambien entre!"  
  
"No me parece mucho, pero... creo que estara bien...." una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de el hermano de la chica.  
  
----  
  
Todos tirados en el piso, de una forma grasiosa, sus manos formaban figuras extraÃ±as, y las movian en el piso...  
  
Sus pies temblaban, el piso estaba frio, tambien tenian escalofrios, pero ahi estabn comodos, esperando algo...  
  
1...2...3... 3 chicos y una chica, esperando algo, ahi tirados, como si nada.  
  
"Davis, quitense de la..."  
  
Un ruido interrumpio el regaÃ±o de la hermana mayor de Motomiya. Un ruido proveniente de un artefacto extraÃ±o.  
  
"Â¡Es mio!" grito Yolei, "deja que lo prenda," dijo ella emocionada.  
  
La chica lo prendio, y ahi tenia un mensaje, uno destinado a ella, y otro a un chico qu estaba alli, pero ese, no era su novio.  
  
Yolei lo leyo en voz alta, mientras otro correo llegaba, tambien era para alguien mas... Jun... Jun Motomiya, quien tan solo sonrio felizmente...  
  
"Â¡Davis..." Yolei se paro.  
  
"Â¡Yolei...!" le contesto Davis parandose.  
  
"Â¡Jun!" los dos voltearon a verla...  
  
"Â¡Estamos en el 'Big Brother' Japon!" gritaron los 3 al unisono, agarrandose las manos y dando vueltas.  
  
Con toda la dicha que ellos tenian, no se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos, de los dos menores, estaban algo tristes...  
  
"Crei que si entraria..." susurro Ken.  
  
"Yo no, aun ni edad tengo," Cody veia a los 3 saltar, "pero por alguna razon me siento triste..."  
  
----  
  
13 aÃ±os... 13 aÃ±os tenia el pequeÃ±o.  
  
Le habian mandado un sobre, el no estaba muy conciente, no tenia planeado pasar meses encerrado, el no era de ese tipo.  
  
Mientras jugeteaba con Guilmon, pensaba en aquello... no sabia que haria, pronto tendria 14 aÃ±os... el dia que iban a entrar a la casa, pero... no queria alejarse de sus amigos.... no queria dejar de verlos por tanto tiempo...  
  
"Takato... Â¿por que tu triste?" pregunto su amigo Digimon.  
  
"Es que... tal vez no te vea en mucho tiempo..." le dijo.  
  
"Â¿Por que?" pregunto.  
  
"Tal vez solo me veas por television..." siguio el.  
  
"Aunque sea yo ver tu..." respondio el Digimon sonriendo.  
  
"Creo que si ire..." sonrio Takato, ya algo feliz.  
  
----  
  
"Â¡Abuela!" le hablo la pequeÃ±a, "Â¡Ya llego el correo!" siguio gritando.  
  
"Bien, ve primero si no hay cartas para ti..." le contesto la dama anciana.  
  
"No creo, abuela," le dijo la niÃ±a, pero aun asi, reviso los sobres, y habia uno para ella.  
  
"Â¿QuÃ© es esto?" susurro la niÃ±a viendo el sobre atentamente. Lo abrio.  
  
En el, decia algo de que 12 personas, 6 hombres y 6 mujeres, tendrian que permanecer en una casa durante varios meses, y que ella habia sido seleccionada...  
  
"Pero... Â¡esto es 'Big Brother' Japon!" se asombro la de 13 aÃ±os. "Pero... se supone que solo podian ir mayores de 18... y yo solo tengo 13..." hizo una pausa en sus pensmientos en voz alta, "Pero... ya que me lo ofrecen, ire..." acabo Rika, dirijiendose a su habitaciÃ³n, dejando las cartas tiradas en el piso.  
  
----  
  
"Creo que no voy a ir a lo de 'Big Brother' Japon," se dijo Sora a si misma, "tal vez no me elijieron..." continuo.  
  
La chica se paro del sofa en el que estaba sentada, y fue a su habitacion, veria si podia meterse a internet o hacer algo...  
  
Prendio la computadora... se metio a internet... y ninguno de sus amigos estaban conectados...  
  
Tan solo se quedo callada, hasta que recibio un mail, enseguida lo abrio y lo leyo...  
  
Mientras lo leia, por fin sonreia... la primera sonrisa del dia....  
  
"Estoy en el 'Big Brother' Japon," dijo traquila... "Â¡Estoy en el 'Big Brother' Japon!" dijo ya muy emocionada.  
  
Se paro, y se puso a saltar como loca. Gritaba, saltaba, reia... estaba muy feliz.  
  
Todos los chicos, estaban felices, todos los que habian podido entrar, pero los que no... iban a extraÃ±ar a sus amigos... pero, sabian que esto los harian muy felices...  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
NOTAS DE SoraIshida: Esto va a ser un lio, dos niÃ±os mimados, uno ke apenas los soporta, otra misteriosa, otra... esto va a ser un lio!!!  
  
Y para que es esto?  
  
Aki en Mexico estan dando como... 200.5 mil dolares, o algo asi seria la contidad, creo...  
  
Por eso compiten, kien se resiste a eso?! yo creo que nadie, si yo tubiera la oportunidad me meteria, pero no podria permanecer mucho ahi, de seguro me sacarian!!!  
  
:P... jeje!!! ^^... tal vez.... pero bueno...  
  
Creo que no sabian las edades de todos, nadamas la de Takato y Rika, o Ruki (Tamers)... Tai, Yamato, Sora y Jun tienen 21 aÃ±os, Mimi y Michael tienen 20, T.K., Kari y Davis tienen 18 y Yolei 19.  
  
Ya se que los chicos deben de ser de 18 en adelante, pero ni modos, asi estuvo... lo pusimos asi, porque las chicas no alcanzaban todas, iba a meter a una mas, ke es Ruki, pero no keria ke etuviera ella sola ahi, y todos los demas la dejaran afuera, asi ke todos van a esar bien asi.  
  
Para mandarnos mails, pueden mandar mails a annavi_sunlight@hotmail.com, chica_esperanzada@hotmail.com, ivachan65@hotmail.com (SoraIshida), hikari_light@hotmail.com, (Hikari) o para mandar a un mail que tenemos las dos pueden mandarnos a soraishida_hikari@hotmail.com....  
  
O solo dejen review...!!! 


End file.
